Rock Around The Clock (Bill Haley)
«Rock Around The Clock» — одна из песен в саундтреке «Mafia Ⅱ». Это одна из двух вариаций песни, присутствующих в игре. thumb|Билл Хейли История «Rock Around the Clock» была написана Фридманом и Майерсом в конце 1952 года. Именно Майерс предложил записать её Биллу Хейли и его группе The Comets после успеха их песни «Crazy Man, Crazy» в 1953 году, однако продюсер Хейли воспрепятствовал этому. Тогда Майерс отдал песню Сонни Дэю и его группе The Knights, в записи которых она и вышла впервые, пользуясь успехом в некоторых регионах США (эта версия мало была похожа на будущий сингл Хейли). Когда Билл Хейли перешёл весной 1954 года на Decca Records, он решил записать «Rock Around the Clock» на первой же сессии для нового лейбла. Запись проходила в нью-йоркской студии «Pythian Temple» с участием сессионных музыкантов (барабанщик и гитарист, принявшие участие в записи, не были членами The Comets). Было записано два дубля, из которых была смонтирована одна версия. Продюсер записи Гейблер, тем не менее, был более заинтересован в песне «Thirteen Women (And Only One Man In Town)», записанной тогда же: в итоге она вышла на заглавной стороне сингла, в то время как «Rock Around the Clock» была помещена на сторону «Б». Сингл вышел на Decca Records 20 мая 1954 года. Так как термина рок-н-ролл в современном его значении ещё не существовало, «Rock Around the Clock» была обозначена на пластинке как фокстрот. Несмотря на то, что песню стали играть на радиостанциях и она даже вошла в американский хит-парад, настоящего успеха у «Rock Around the Clock» не было долгое время. Лишь с выходом весной 1955 года фильма «Школьные джунгли», в котором песня была использована в качестве музыкальной заставки, к «Rock Around the Clock» пришла подлинная популярность. К тому времени песня была переиздана на сингле на стороне «А» и 9 июля 1955 стала первым рок-н-роллом, занявшем 1-е место в хит-параде категории «поп-музыка» журнала «Билборд», на котором продержалась 8 недель. Согласно «Книге рекордов Гиннесса», «Rock Around the Clock» является самым продаваемым синглом в истории поп-музыки после «White Christmas» Бинга Кросби. Впоследствии Хейли не раз перезаписывал «Rock Around the Clock». В Mafia Ⅱ Сингл крутят на «Empire Central Radio» в 1951 году. Также она играет дома у друга Эрика Рейли в 11 главе. Это одна из любимых песен бриолинщиков. Слова One, Two, Three O’clock, Four O’clock rock Five, Six, Seven O’clock, Eight O’clock rock Nine, Ten, Eleven O’clock, Twelve O’clock rock We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight Put your glad rags on and join me hon' We’ll have some fun when the clock strikes one ХОР: We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight We’re gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight When the clock strikes two, three and four If the band slows down we’ll yell for more We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight We’re gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight When the chimes ring five, six, and seven We’ll be right in seventh heaven We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight We’re gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight When it’s eight, nine, ten, eleven too I’ll be goin' strong and so will you We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight We’re gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight When the clock stikes twelve we’ll cool off then Start a rockin' 'round the clock again We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight We’re gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We’re gonna rock around the clock tonight en: es: uk: Категория:Композиции Категория:Композиции Mafia II Категория:Empire Central Radio